


Darkness falls

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, hitman - Freeform, kidnapping.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is a hitman assigned to bring in Dean Winchester, who has fire powers. It's easy at first but not for long.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was busy working on his car. He had his powers under control. He wore something that dimmed them. It helped. He also had headphones on so he couldn't hear anyone, or anything come in or out.  
  
Cas was a well-trained assassin for the British men of letters, although he wasn’t British, they took him in when he was a young boy. Cas was loyal to them; he had also served in the US Marine Corps from 2012-2016. He had incredible knife and marksman skills, he was very well trained in agility and melee/hand to hand combat. So, when he got the file for a man named Dean Winchester, who had fire powers, he thought he was prepared, but he had no idea what was in store for him.

Cas was in his black uniform when he was called into the Headmistress’ office. He walked in. “Novak reporting as requested ma’am.”

Dean hummed along to one of his favorite AC/DC songs as he continued to work on his car.

"I need you to find Dean Winchester and bring him to us. I don't care what you do to him if he is brought to us alive. Got it? Now get out of my office."

He gave her a puzzled look, which was uncommon for someone like Cas. Castiel’s uniform covered up his sleeve tattoos, which were forbidden in the men of letters, as they were treason.

Dean was done working on his car, so he went upstairs to his apartment, took a shower and got ready to take a well-deserved nap.

Castiel stayed in her office and looked at her confused.

"I said get out and go find him now, Novak."

“Ma’am, with all due respect. Aren’t you supposed to give me a file for the people I assassinate?”

"Oh. Here's the file. Now hurry up and find him."

He took the file and nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He said before walking out of her office and back to his bunk area. His bunk area is where he temporarily stays until he is assigned someone, which in that case he would stay at a safe house they have bought in every state. Cas set his stuff down and took off his black uniform. He got into his dark pea green T-shirt from the USMC and his trouser marine pants. He got his jacket on, spiked his hair and began to make his rounds; feeding and checking up on the prisoners. Dean fell asleep. He didn't know this would be the last time he would sleep in his own bed.

Cas has made his rounds in the matter of 2 hours. He had gone back to his dorm and changed out of his military uniform, showered, and got back into his black uniform. His uniform consisted of a black T-shirt, loose black shorts, long black Kevlar pants that went over the shorts, a big black jacket with two chest pockets, two side pockets, inside pockets, and sleeve pockets. A large black vest that went over all of that, with the chest and side pockets. His pants had the regular pockets and pockets down his legs, which kept ammo, some simple medical supplies, his walkie, and whatever else he might need for this mission. On top of all that, he had his gun holster on his right thigh, and his knife on his left thigh. As he geared up, he looked himself in the mirror. “It’s a simple job, get your head in the game Novak.” He said to himself before grabbing his weapons and duffel and heading out.

Dean woke up just to go to the bathroom and then went back to bed. Cas got in his Dark Green pickup truck and drove to Lawrence, Kansas to find and kidnap this ‘Dean Winchester’ guy. After a few hours. Castiel arrived at the given address. He looked at the big White House, it was old, but nice. And if he wanted to pull this off, he’d have to be quick. Castiel pulled out the file. It was a simple file, not the in detail one the headmistress probably had stored away in her office somewhere. The file read: [Profile Pic] Name: Dean Ross Winchester D.O.B: January 24, 1979 Age: 38 Mission: Kidnapping/ Possible assassination (IF NECESSARY) Castiel put it away and quickly and quietly made his way in through the back door. He made his way bedroom through bedroom before he finally got to the one room left, deans room.

Dean was fast asleep. Nothing would wake him up. Castiel quietly opened the door and made his way over to Deans bed. He pulled out a syringe with Tibetan Pit Viper Venom in it, it was a very strong sedative an ancient league of assassins used. It was the strongest sedative known to man. Castiel injected it into Deans neck to keep him asleep. He didn’t inject all of it, only a few ML, that would keep him out long enough for Castiel to get Dean back. And if he were to wake up, he had more. Cas carefully lifted dean up and got him out to his truck and drove off. He had a 4 1/2-hour drive ahead of him. Dean didn't even stir, nor did he move. He didn't wake up until much, much later when they had been at the safe house for a few hours. Castiel knew he wasn’t supposed to fall asleep on the job, but he needed like 30 minutes of sleep. And Dean happened to wake up in those 30 minutes.

"What in the hell. How did I even get here?"

Castiel groaned. “By car dipshit.”

"Where am I? And who are you?"

“A safe house in Tennessee.”

"Why am I here?"

“That’s classified.”

"Just tell me asshole."

Castiel throws a small knife just so it barely grazes his cheek, leaving a 2 in scrape across his right cheek. He stood up. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you."

"Just tell me why i am here."

“Nunya.”

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll get out of here."

“Leave and I’m allowed to kill you.”

"Kill me? What did i even do?"

“What about its classified do you not understand?”

"I don't really care. Just tell me why i am here."

“British men of letters want you. I don’t know why.”

Dean didn't know what that meant but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

“You hungry?” He asked before going to the kitchen

"No not really."

“Oh come on being unconscious for 5 hours.. you have to be hungry.”

“Okay fine... I’m starving.”

“Wait a minute. How did I not wake up when you took me?”

Dean looked around the room to see what he could do to try to escape. He wasn’t tied up so he could run. Though he was lying down on the floor. He could knock this guy out and run outside and Hotwire whatever vehicle was outside.

He just had to get past his kidnapper first. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Guess you’re a hard sleeper.” Cas said before pulling out a pan, fryer, hamburger and some potatoes. Cas cut and seasoned the potatoes and put them in the fryer. He seasoned the meat and made them into burgers and put them in the pan. Dean wasn’t tied up so he took off running. Cas sighed and ran after him. Dean ran outside and tried to open the truck door.Cas followed him out and tackled him to the ground. Dean struggled to get him off of him and to get away. Cas pinned him down.

“Seriously?”

Dean just kept struggling. He was going to do everything he could to get away from here.

Cas grabbed his knife and held it to Dean’s throat.

“Keep it up and I’ll stick you like a pig and leave you to die.”

Dean's eyes widened in fear, and he stopped struggling but he was still going to try to get away. He didn't if he was going to die or if he was going to get out of here but he knew he had to do something. His powers come out whenever he's angry or in danger.

Like right now, when he used them to burn Castiel to get him off. It wouldn't leave a scar or anything but it would hopefully get him off. His powers also mostly stemmed from his hands. Castiel held the knife to his throat until he felt a terrible burning sensation on his chest.. he let out a scream of pain and jumped off dean and looked at him win wide eyes.

“What the hell...”

Dean backed up against the truck and tried to stand up again. He wouldn't get very far and unluckily for Dean, Castiel still had that venom with him just in case this ever happened. Cas ran up to dean and shot him up with more of the venom. Dean had tried to stop him but Castiel was stronger, and he slumped to the ground, out cold. Castiel picked him up and carried him back and laid him on the bed. Castiel got out of his uniform and put on a dark green T-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, and some black shorts. This time Dean was tied to the bed so he couldn't escape again. He would wake up again soon but for now, the venom ran through his veins and kept him asleep. They needed him alive and unharmed. Castiel got out his phone and dialed in the headmistress’ number and contemplated whether or not to call her. He had dean, but something in his gut was telling him not to hand him over. She called him instead. He slightly jumped at her number popping up on his phone but he answered regardless.

“Novak.”

"Do you have him?"

“Yes ma’am. May I ask why you are calling me so late?”

"Because I can. We need him by later tonight. Do not be late and if you do not show up and decide to go somewhere else. We will find you." Click.

He sighed and threw his phone on the bed. “Shit..”

Dean was still asleep. Cas slapped him across the face.

“Wakey wakey.”

Dean grunted, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and then tried to move but found himself unable to.

He cut the ropes and untied him.

“Get up. We’re leaving.”

He wondered if it was a good idea to try to escape again, and he looked at the door. His captor caught on to what he was planning.

“Please don’t. I really don’t feel like running.” Cas said before he made his way over to the bed and began to put his uniform on. Dean's hands were ziptied together, and his mouth was taped shut as he was pushed outside with a gun to his back and forced back into the trunk. He started yelling as soon as the trunk was closed and tried to kick it open. Castiel quickly drove off towards the men of letters base. He called the headmistress, which he wasn’t supposed to do.

"What is it Novak? I am busy. You know you can't call me."

“I know ma’am. I’m sorry but, I’m on my way back with the initiative. Where would you like me to drop him off when I arrive?”

"You can drop him off at the front. My men will be there to deal with him." She paused.

"Is he awake?"

“Yes ma’am..” he paused and looked back. “Yes.”

"Fix that. He will be more difficult to handle if he isconscious."

“But ma’am.. with all due respect, I can handle himand I’ve used up all my sedatives. Even the secondary and third ones to keep him out. I don’t have any more and even if I were to sedate him again, it would kill him.”

"Then find a way to do it without the use of drugs and Don't keep me waiting." Click.

He looked at Dean and kept driving. He was bored, he didn’t want an unconscious captive in his truck any more, it kills the buzz. “So where you from?”

Dean had of course managed to get the tape off.

"You're asking me where I'm from?"

“Yeah.”

"You took me from it."

“Lawrence Kansas.. that’s a bit boring. Why couldn’t you have been from Hawaii or something?”

"Don't ask me." Dean said and still kept trying to get out. The Zip ties were hurting his wrists.

“You wanna get out all you have to do is get the knife out of my holster and cut free.”

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when you have your knife." Dean said and grunted. They were almost to the HQ. It wouldn't be very long now. Not even maybe fifteen minutes until they arrived.

Castiel kept driving, Tapping the steering wheel with his hands. A few minutes later he pulled up to the front, where 2 strong men came to the truck and dragged dean out. Dean, of course, fought against them. He kicked his legs, trying everything he could to get out of their grasp. They drug him inside to the headmistress’ office, Novak followed along. Dean kept fighting. He was not going to go down without a fight. They brought him into her office. The two men guarded the door and his captor stayed by him, preventing him from escaping.

"Oh great. What do you people want?"

“Shut up” Novak said.

"Go to hell." He told him.

“Dean Winchester. I am headmistress. Do you know where you are?”

"Not really. Where the hell am I. Why am I here, and what do you want with me?"

“Too many questions get you killed Mr. Winchester. Isn’t that right Mr. Novak?”

Cas nodded briefly before pulling out the brief file of dean and placing it back on her desk.

The headmistress took it and put it back in her desk. “Mr. Winchester we are the British men of letters. We are an organization that has been around for hundreds of years.”

“Why do I even care.”

Dean’s Powers were acting up again. One minute, the two guards were standing and the next minute they were on the ground. Dean took that as a small victory. Now he just needed to get rid of the other two before he could escape. If he wasn’t caught by anyone else.


End file.
